


Your Parents are Who?!?

by Drarry4Evah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Back to the Future References, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Future Scorp, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Potions Accident, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry4Evah/pseuds/Drarry4Evah
Summary: Scorpius had made the biggest mistake of his life, following his brother Albus around. When his brother had came up with the plan he knew it was stupid, but he was not opposed to following him and somehow ended up getting trapped in the past when his fathers were teenagers.Getting thrown back into the past, meeting younger versions of his parents, and ruining his chances of ever being born- What was the harm of ever being thrown nack in time...?





	Your Parents are Who?!?

> **Prologue: The Very Unlucky Potter**

_"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. I give you the greatest, the fabulous, the one, and the only Triwizard Tournament."_ Hearing the booming voice of Ludo Bagman the two brothers knew it had worked. With an ear to ear smile they turned to look at each other in excitement. "It worked! It actually worked!" The oldest of the two, Albus, yelled over the roaring crowd.

Albus had a narrow and long face, his cheeks had a faint red blush from excitement, and his chin came to a point. His round eyes were a dazzling grey, his naturally black and very thick eyebrows made a curve just above of his eyes. A pudgy, button like nose that was littered with many freckles. His lips were chapped, pale, and thin. Raven hair that came loosely above his ear, his hair was very thick but laid perfectly flat to his head. The dark features were not the only thing that Albus appeared to have, his entire body structure, and everything—from his broad shoulders to his size nine shoe feet— was very large. He was tall for his age and seemed to stick out of the crowd like a sore thumb.

His twin, Scorpius, seemed to be the complete opposite. He still had his baby fat which made him look as though he was younger than he ought to be. His cheeks were a darker shade of red that naturally stayed as though a cool winter breeze had just touched his face. His very bright and round emerald green eyes were covered by the pair of circle reading glasses that he hated so dearly. He had thin blonde eyebrows which were hardly noticeable as his they were so light. His nose was round and stubby, a tiny faint row of freckles littered it, but it was the same shade of red as his cheeks. His lips were glossy, plump, and a light shade of pink. His blonde hair was not like his brothers at all, it came just below his ears in heaps of curls yet it was nappy, it looked as though a comb had not passed through it in years. He was not tall he came just below his brothers shoulders, he was lanky and very skinny.

" _Not only one champion from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but two_ ," They turned their attention back to the blond haired cherubic man and away from each other, " _He has every girl head over heels for him, the grey eyed gorgeous teen; Cedric Diggory_!"

The younger twin's eyes landed on the teenage boy who waved confidently at the crowd. Scorpius' stomach turned and his smile fell off his face, "Something doesn't feel right Albus..." He said slowly looking around as though someone was watching them, glaring at them for making this decision. "Stop being like that Scorp, it's fine. It just feels wrong because we aren't supposed to be here."

"Correct we aren't supposed to be here..." He mumbled under his breath as he looked around the stadium.

Still on high alert he moved down to the first row of benches, Albus following closely behind him. He sat beside the nervous curly haired girl who was shaking and biting on her nails. He took a double take, "R-Rose? What are you doing here?" He spluttered and she looked at him as though he had grown two heads, "Rose? Who is Rose? And where is your accent?" It took a moment for Scorpius to realize that this wasn't Rose, but a younger version of her mother; Hermione.

"Oh... vorry Herm-own-nie..." Making a horrible Bulgarian accent "How do you know my name?" She asked but he jerked towards the back and out of sight. He was being pulled by the neck of his robes and looked over his shoulder seeing Albus point to the field. "They're starting."

Cedric came out of the tent where the champions were waiting for their turn to fight their hand picked dragon. He looked terrified, yet somehow confident at the same time and Scorpius felt bad for what he had to do. He heard the ticking of a clock and he turned to the tiny machine wrapped around Albus's neck. "What's happening?" Albus asked looking at the glowing time turner. Scorpius studied it, "We've got to hurry, it looks as though its gonna explode."

Nodding he grabbed his wand from his robe pocket, extending his hand when Cedric went to turn the stone into a dog Albus leaned forward and whispered, " _Expelliarmus_!" Cedric gasped as his wand flew into the sky and into the dragon's nest, " _But no what is this Dark Magic? Seems as though his wand is flying away- he's being disarmed! Oh everything is going wrong for the Diggors_."

"Albus the time turner something is wrong- it's glowing..." The ticking got louder. "Like I didn't know that!" Growled the aggravated Albus. Scorpius grabbed onto Albus' robes just as a burst of light sprung from it. He felt as though the world was spinning around his feet, his head lolled to the side. The light got brighter and brighter until it was unbearable to keep his eyes open. Before he slammed them shut a darkness filled his eyes and screams filled his ears. And just like that the ticking stopped. He landed on the ground with a thud, he cradled his head groaning. He sat upwards but was instantly knocked back to the floor as people ran screaming in horror.

"Albus...?" He made a motion in front of him, wrapping his fingers around the glasses which had fallen off as he had fell. He placed the glasses back on his face and the scenery came into view, it was horrible, unbearable to see. Three, what seemed to be muggles were floating in the sky stripped from their clothes a green colored mist rolled in clouds at their feet. Looking up above them he saw that the form the mist had taken was, a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth around it's head.

"The dark mark..." As fascinated as Scorpius was he gasped getting to his feet, "Albus!" He said hurriedly looking for his older brother. He heard the ticking noise from the time turner and ran for it but just as he did a tiny house elf ran from out of nowhere and crushed it with its feet. The time turner let out a sizzling sound as the golden glow become complete darkness.

Scorpius gasped quickly picking up the many pieces just as the elf bent down. They bumped heads, and once again he fell to the floor, he groaned as tears sprung to his eyes, he rubbed his head where he knew a bruise would form. Looking up at the female elf just as she met his eyes and shrieked a small apology springing to her feet and quickly ran between the dark trees. He quickly dug in his back pocket for his wand and furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait - what the?"

He quickly shook the robes off his shoulders, he pulled out his pockets. Fear flashed in his eyes, "Where is it? Where's my wand?!" He looked on the ground and saw nothing but the remains of the Malfoy family time turner. Sighing he picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. He grabbed the robes and ran in the way the elf had ran. _Maybe she had picked it up on accident?_ He thought hopefully.

He ran, swaying briskly through the dark trees biting his bottom lip when he notice the trees made two openings, he ran through the left side just as he heard, " _Morsmordre_!" To his right. He looked up in the sky just as another green skull was protruded through the top of the trees. He clumsily tripped and fell on top of a warm body. "Harry! Get off him!" He heard a familiar voice yell. His heart raced, "Da-?" He was cut off when he was being raised by the shoulders harshly.

When he came face to face (well he was being lifted off the ground so high he couldn't even feel the ground when he pointed his feet), he saw the blue eyes glowing in the dark and immediately knowing who the pair belonged to. "Malfoy!" The one and only Ronald Weasley snarled full of hatred and pure disgust. Scorpius took in his face, the stress lines on his forehead had disappeared, the light in his eyes was shining brighter than he had ever seen before. Realisation dawned on him; This was definitely not 2016, "Wait-? No!" Shouted Scorpius tugging the boy's hands off his robes, just when he was free he heard popping noises one after another.

"DUCK!" Yelled Harry pulling Hermione and Ron down against the ground just as the twenty or so voices yelled, " _STUPEFY_!" Luckily Scorpius had followed suit getting missed by the spell by a mere few inches. He sighed just as blinding lights flew in the darkness just as another shout was heard through all the chaos and his heart warmed, "Stop! _Stop_! That's my son!"

Scorpius lifted his head pulling a leaf from off his bottom lip, he saw Arthur Weasley running towards them with the most terrified look Scorpius had ever seen on the man's face. "Ron -Harry" His voice was clearly shaking, "Hermione - and who are you...?" His eyes landed on Scorpius and Scorpius scooted away. This man looked like the person he had grew up to know as grandfather but Scorpius knew anything could've changed in this timeline and he could be his worst enemy. Scorpius took his bottom lip in between his teeth chewing at it nervously and chose that the best thing to do was to stay quiet.

"Move out the way Arthur," A cold shrewd voice said as Arthur was shoved to the side. He saw the man clearly and confusion fled to his face. _Now who is he?_   Scorpius thought as the man looked so familiar but couldn't catch on just yet. Harry rose to his feet and so did the other three teenagers.

"Which of you did it?!" The man yelled his mustache moving up and down and Scorpius stifled a giggle at the view. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?" He snapped his eyes darting between the teenagers. The mysterious man took in the three who stood confidently and another who tried not to laugh.

"We didn't do it!" Shouted Harry pointing to the skull in the sky. "We didn't do anything!" Said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking accusingly at his father, "What did you attack us for?"

"Do not lie young man!" The man shouted his rage becoming even more visible. His wand was now pointing at Ron then at Scorpius who had chose to look at the man's nose and not mustache. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," Whispered a witch in a long black woolen gown that came just above her feet, showing the pink sandals she wore, "They're kids, Barty they'd never been able to-"

"Barty Crouch!" Scorpius smiled in realisation as he snapped his fingers, "That's who you are." He then whispered so no one could hear him, smiling victoriously. Arthur looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Where did the dark mark come from you four?"

"Over there," They said simultaneously pointing at a place they had heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees. . . they had shouted words - an incantation-" Hermione tried to explain but was cut off by Barty.

Barty had disbelief in his eyes as he looked at Hermione, eyes looking as though they'd pop out any moment, "Oh, stood over there did they? Said an incantation did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy-" But the others didn't seem to think they had done it. Teenagers conjuring such a difficult spell would be something they had to look into. But these three just didn't seem like the type to wanna praise the Dark Lord. For heavens sake the monster killed Harry's parents, Scorpius's grandparents.

Arthur kept his eyes mysteriously on Scorpius, "Maybe we should be questioning him. I've never seen him before and believe me I know everyone." Everyone turned to Scorpius who backed away. "Who are you?" Barty Crouch asked in a demanding voice raising his wand shoving it between the boy's eyes.

"It couldn't have been me I ran into Harry just as the words were shouted! If you don't believe me ask them!" Scorpius turned to the trio and they nodded, "That actually did happen and the voice sounded distant if it was him it wouldn't sounded closer than what it was." Hermione informed making Crouch roll his eyes and lower his wand. 

"Where did it come from?" "The what?" Asked Ron which made Hermione sigh, pointing to the trees, "It was there, the voice came from there. But since you guys have been talking for so long the person must have fled already blending in with the crowd or better yet-"

"Disapparated..." Informed the witch in the pink sandals. "I don't think so.." Said a deep voice and a wizard with a scrubby brown beard walked from the back of the group. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric Diggory's father. "Our stunners went right through those trees...maybe we somehow got them." He suggested walking closer to the trees, pulling out his wand and disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

Scorpius was grabbed by a strong male wizard when he went to follow, "You stay here until we know what to do with you. You're still a suspect until shown otherwise."

"God I so hate Albus right now..." He said under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

      

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work posted to Ao3, and I'm not really sure how this works. I'm a fairly new writer... and I'm really not that great with grammar. I've had really bad experiences with past platforms so I hope this is better. I wrote this story back in 2014, but it was deleted and I was stupid enough not to save it. I know it's pretty short and usually they're longer, but I was never going to post this story anyways, just decided to because i wanted to. 
> 
> Must I say I couldn't find a way to put the description of the two in there so that's why it's so awkwardly placed. 😂😂. 
> 
> Well thanks for reading and making it to the end of the chapter :)


End file.
